Sunrays in the dark
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Hey-hey. I just write this down, nothing serious plan or anything. Short and will be two-shot :) I saw the Scorch Trials and when the group met the Right Arm an idea came to my head; two scenes to be exact. I just don't want them to be lost, so write them down :) I just grab my OC, gave her another background story and yeah, I run out of space here. Warning: Cursing. A lot.
1. Part I

**Hi again! Two updates in a row, yeah. So, about this little one here: I was sitting in the cinema, enjoyed TST, adored Newt (and the others) and then two ideas came to me hard. And days after they kept bugging me, so again, here I am, trying to write them down in English. A never changed my OC, so Zera is in this story too, but with different background story - which she will tell you in the second part - so if you've read the Different Angles and Second Round, forget them :D**

 **Yeah, still haven't got a beta-reader. Sorry for the mistakes. Cannot spot them right now.**

„Zera! Zera come! Zera!"

She heard her shouting and chose to ignore her. It didn't work.

„Zera! Zera I've got some news! Zera!"

„What?!" she turned around and shouted back. She had a long day, ride all day in the fucking-hot-desert, what could be this important? After she unmounted her horse she just wanted a cold drink and maybe, _maybe_ a shower if she is lucky enough to have that much spare water. And after that a proper meal would be nice, but she didn't insist to that much. Nothing could be so important, not now and not in the following one hour. Her team-mate reached her, grabbed her hand and started to pull her while her mouth never shut the fuck up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Leave me alone already I arrived just now, I want shadow, I want water, I want clean clothes!", she shouted back. She was a part of the cavalry; a team who ride out in the desert and checked WICKED's activity. Zera was part of a rebel group: the Right Arm as they called themselves. In her opinion this was an amateur group, but this was still better than alone. And this group was the only resistance what WICKED ever met. Good enough if they can cause a headache to WICKED.

Her job was partly dangerous and partly exhausting; riding all day on the open, under the Sun, the rays stung her head, but she had to be aware of her horse and of the dangers too: Cranks can attack at daylight. And there was the WICKED of course. The organization desperately tried to find them and take the Munies with themselves and kill the others. Saying they just want a medicine, but as she saw they want medicine for themselves. In the other hand evolution created the Immunes, a new generation of humans. If WICKED's purpose would be only to save the humanity, they'd stop by now. But they keep going. They are afraid and fucking cowards to die.

"Forget those things, we have guests to see! Guess what; they escaped from WICKED! Who knew they could do that on their own? The boss wants to see you to help them travel to the Paradise."

"The boss can fuck himself, that's my answer." she snarled to herself. "Ouch! Be careful, you will break my arm! Stop tugging me!"

"But they are from WICKED and the boss..." she started again, but stopped as they arrived she released her and ran forward. A small crowd gathered around the new arrivals; they were curious and wanted to hear their story. Zera walked next to their leader, Vince.

"Hey, I heard you are looking for me. So what the fuss about? New kids from WICKED?"

"Yeah, I want you to help them escape from them forever."

"Yeah, yeah, another delivery to the so called "Paradise". Got it. So what is so interesting in them, huh? We save kids from the Devil before."  
"But they are different. They are important."  
"Just as the others were."

"They are more important. One of them... is Thomas."  
"Thomas? That Thomas? Who gave you the informations?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, great. And I thought you could catch Ava Paige. I have to be happy with Thomas instead of her, I suppose. Off to go." she shrugged and started to walk to the crowd. "Shoo-shoo people, nothing to see here! They are humans, yeah I know WICKED and stuff, but we saw things like them before, move away please. We need to..."

And this was the moment, when the others broke their lines and she could see the new kids. First, she didn't see anything special, bunch of teenage boys and a girl. But when she looked again... Her voice died in a sudden gasp. She put her hand on her mouth. Couldn't believe to her eyes. That cannot be. That... cannot... be. He is dead. WICKED killed him. But still he stood in front of her. In real this time. For the first times after WICKED separate them, she often thought she saw him, but he never was there in real. It broke her. For weeks, she cried. With years she started to believe he is dead – he must be by now. Never felt it with her heart, but never-ever dared to hope again. Hope destroys people.

He just stood there and she just stood there. Tears started to grow in her eyes. This was him, really him: his reddish blond hair was the same. He was taller than years before, skinny but muscular and got some scars over the years. His eyes were the very same, she knew them so well. This was him. She stared at him and he stared back, but there was nothing in his eyes just pure confusion. Here she got him back and he didn't even remember her. Well, if hope destroys humans, this... this totally breaks them and kills their very inner core. Their soul. And she already started to feel how her whole world just shattered into tiny pieces.


	2. Part II

**Hello again dear readers :) So, here is the Sunrays in the dark's second part, which is also the final part of it. First of all I want to say thank you again to the wonderful Martine9295, who offered her help and became my very first beta-reader :D Thank you very-very much dear :D You are the best :P**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the story and feel free to leave your mark as a review or even a letter ;) Reviews and letters make me very happy :D  
**

* * *

It took some days for her to settle with the very fact. Since the first day they met, she had said nothing. After her reaction, she hurried away in the first free moment, hide and cried. She still had her memories. He hadn't got such things. Not from before the Maze. But Zera could remember everything just fine. Their school. How they first met. How they became friends, fell in love, started something together. She could remember his entire family, his real name, their plans together... She wanted to grow old with him. But then the Sunflare reached the planet and everything; all hope and every plan died in the fire and was eaten by the virus. They were still together. And when everything seemed to be lost; there it was. A thin ray of hope. It was WICKED. They looked for young ones. They offered food. Shelter. Protection. And medication. They said they could end the suffering and cure the disease. The only thing they forgot to mention was that they were looking for immunes only.

He was perfect for them and their doctors were very pleased with his test results. In her case, they just shook their heads. She was in so much fear, she shared them with him and he promised, wherever she goes he would follow. Zera wanted to believe. And she did. But soon the doctors came... And the screaming started. They separated them, dragged her along but kept him just like a fancy dog. He shouted, he tried to fight. They said she was not good enough, she didn't fit their plans. So they threw her out and left her alone; whether she lived or died, they didn't care. Some time later Zera met Vince who was interested in her story. He asked questions about the doctors and their tests and the kids they kept. He gave her a new life, tasks, food, real protection. That was her life now.

Zera learned that his new name was Newt. She shared a few words with him - not that many. She looked into his eyes and saw it instantly. He didn't want to remember the life before the Flare. He had the blissful amnesia and he was thankful for that. He didn't know what the life before it all was. He didn't want to remember even if it meant forgetting all of his past, his family, his loved ones. And she respected this unspoken wish.

oOo

Zera sat on the rocks, high above the ground and enjoyed the cool night air. After sunset they had a couple of hours when the temperature was perfect, before it turned to be too cold for the rest of the night. Several days passed since Thomas and the _others_ had arrived. Vince wanted to talk with Theresa and Thomas, so everybody else had to wait for them before they could move along.

"Hey," someone said softly behind her. Zera turned around suddenly to see who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't want to surprise you," he said friendly.

"It's okay. What can I do for you... Newt, right?" she asked politely, not wanting to have this conversation at all.

"I was just... Thinking. Can I ask you something?"

Zera nodded.

"Do I know you?" Newt asked with knitted eyebrows. "I mean... You look familiar from somewhere. I just don't know where. And I have this strange feeling... But how I could know you? Everybody I knew has to be dead for a long time now. But you seemed to know me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you cried after you saw me. I saw the look on your face when we first met. You looked frightened and hurt at the same time. So, do we know each other?"

What could she answer to that?

"I know you don't really want to know the answer to that question Newt."

"What if I do?"

"No, you don't. You want to forget and that is just fine. So please, just go back to the others. Memories are bad. Depressing." Zera turned around, no longer facing him.

"I know. I really don't want to know about my previous life. But... This feeling... I look at you and it's like I am remembering something. I can see pictures. Fragments. We were happy for some reason."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are Newt now, but I am still Zera. I am the very same girl, same life, same memories. You cannot remember anything at all. I envy you, you know. If they chose to keep me too... If they did these things with me too...

Then now I wouldn't feel like I am dying. I wouldn't want to rush toward you, grab you and cry on your shoulder. Because you are long gone and I am still here and now you are standing before me and I know you are still there, but not the same as you were. I couldn't..." But Zera wasn't able to finish because two strong arms grabbed her and crushed her against his chest. He groaned into her neck as he hugged her tightly. She was speechless and just took big gulps of air.

"Newt..." she started huskily.

"I don't care what kind of life we had before. I don't want to know. I don't want to know anything at all. Don't tell me. Only one thing matters now: I've found you," he whispered.

"But you don't even know me… or remember anything we did together," Zera countered

"I don't need to, I'll get to know you. We will create new memories together. All I need to know is that my place is next to you - if you want that too of course."

"But how can you know this for sure when you've forgotten everything else?"

"I just know," he whispered.

They remained like that for many minutes. Zera was still thinking about Newt's words. They didn't need memories from their previous world or their lives. Maybe it was really time to let them go and start building a new life, collecting new memories. Together.

She smiled a little as she looked up to him. After all, WICKED couldn't take away everything from his mind. Yeah maybe he wasn't the same person as before, but Zera knew one thing for sure; this was the boy she fell in love with years ago. And now he had found her again.


End file.
